Can't Help Loving You
by SapphirexMoonlight
Summary: A chance meeting between a vampire and a werewolf changes the course of both their lives forever. The catch: This vampire has a tie to the Cullen's that no one could have ever predicted. Post Eclipse –During/After BD Jacob/OC
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. Wow, it's been a loooooooooooong time since I've posted something here. I'm really excited and a little nervous to be back here. I hope you like this story. The idea for it is something I've had since I first read the series. So as I said in the summary (which took a lot of thought to come up with, but I'm extremely satisfied with the result if I do say so myself) this story takes place at the end of Eclipse and during/after Breaking Dawn. I won't be changing any of the huge plot points (you'll recognize them as they come) except for the whole Renesmee imprinting on Jacob. (yeah that never sat well with me...nothing against her, I love her character...I just don't really like her for Jacob). With that said, I hope you enjoy this. I know the length of the prologue and first few chapters might seem short, and it's only because of a timeline I have for certain events that must happen in the first, second, and third chapter regardless of how long the chapter is. Okay, done rambling. Enjoy! And please leave me reviews, good or bad. If there is anything I need to improve I'd love to know. Thanks everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of S.M.'s characters, but Lily (Lillian) and Kathryn are my creations.  
**

**Prologue **

_London – 1678_

"_Lillian, would you fetch me some more carrots and cabbage from the garden?" my mother, Kathryn Wells, asked as she kneaded a mound of dough with her fist. She was making bread to go with supper that night._

"_Of course, mother," I gave her a nod walked over to the back door. I reached up and took the wicker basket we kept dangling on a hook and clutched the handle. I turned to the door and opened it to head outside into the bright, late afternoon sun. I had to hold a hand up to shade my eyes while they adjusted to the bright light. Once I was used to it I walked down the wooden steps and started up the dirt path that lead to the gated off garden. I could feel the rays of the sun beating down on my blond head. I reached the gate to our garden and undid the latch. I loved coming out to the garden, especially when the fruits and vegetables were ready to be harvested. I made my way over to the cabbage patch first and pulled up a couple of leafy heads. Satisfied with their appearance I gently set them in my basket and moved onto the section we had for the carrots. I grabbed the tops of a few that looked promising and tugged them out of the soft earth. As I was dusting them off a peculiar impression on the ground two feet away from where I was caught my eye. I placed the freshly picked carrots into my basket and set the basket down on the ground so I could get a closer look at what had caught my eye._

"_How strange," I muttered softly, trying to figure out the unusual impression I'd discovered in the dirt and where it had come from. The most I could tell was that it was some kind of shoe print belonging to a shoe that I was certain no one in my family owned. I looked farther down the dirt path and saw that there was more than just the one shoe print—there was a trail of them leading away from the garden and it's protective gates. __A__gainst my better judgment I decided to follow the trail and investigate, feeling it was my duty to my family to find out if we had an intruder in our midst._

"_I'll just see where these shoeprints end, then I'll return and tell Grandfather," I told myself. _

_I followed the mysterious shoeprints all the way to the edge of the property line. Beyond was a thick grove of trees, a place I'd never ventured before. I had always been told it was unsafe for a lady to go there alone and unprotected. I bit my lip as I debated on whether or not to disobey my mother and grandfathers rule and continue on or turn back and leave the land beyond for my grandfather to further investigate. After wrestling with my thoughts and my conscience I decided I couldn't disobey my mother or grandfather and turned to head back to the house._

_In that instant a hand as cold as ice clamped over my mouth and an arm as hard as stone wrapped tightly around me, nearly knocking the wind out of my chest. I was too startled and stunned to react. I never got a good look at my captor. As my senses woke up and the instinct for survival took over I felt a sickening sharp pain in my neck followed by an excruciating fire feeling that had me praying for death. I could feel darkness beginning to overtake me. I heard the faint bark of a stray dog in the distance and then I felt my body falling until I hit the ground. The fire feeling grew worse and started spreading throughout my whole body. I tried to scream, but I couldn't seem to find my voice. I didn't have the strength to move. Finally after what felt like an excruciating eternity, darkness overtook me, but not before my life had been forever changed._


	2. Chapter 1  First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of S.M's characters (sadly). I do own Lily and her mother Kathryn. Thanks!**

**Chapter 1 – First Meeting**

Present Day, Summer, Somewhere in Vancouver, Canada

I glided my fingers through the cool water, watching each individual drop fall from my fingertips. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds bringing light to a part of the small lake I was relaxing in after feeding. In less than a second I was by the light's edge and cautiously eased into the glow of the sun. I closed my topaz eyes as the faint warmth of the sun hit my face. Enjoying the sunshine was a rare thing in my life. It was only something I could do when I was completely alone. I couldn't very well walk about in the sunlight in a public place when the sun caused my pale white skin to sparkle like thousands of tiny diamonds. The very sight would clue anyone into the fact that I was different….that I was not human. No, I could only enjoy the sun in secret, which is why I was making the most out of this unexpected opportunity.

Gradually I leaned backwards in the water until I was floating on my back. While I was certain the water would have been freezing for a human, it felt lukewarm at best to me. I was already cold as ice as far as body temperatures go, so it was normal for freezing water to feel somewhat warm to me. As I lay there with my eyes closed, listening to the different sounds of nature, I quickly became aware that I was no longer alone. I made no sudden moves. I remained motionless in the water as I tried to process the fresh sent that met my nose. It was something I'd never come across before in my long life. It had the similarity to a dog, but there was something distinctly different about it. Then I heard a sound that confounded me even more. It was the sound of a racing human heartbeat! I could tell whoever or whatever it was was getting closer to my location so I slowly allowed my body to sink back down into the water. I'd had more than enough experience in interacting with humans to know how to behave and react around them and had no trouble keeping my movements nice and slow.

When I was certain who or whatever had found me was finally at the lake I slowly turned around to face them. What happened next was the last thing I would have ever expected or dreamed of. Standing at the edge of the lake was a young man wearing a faded pair of cutoff jeans and nothing else. He looked to be at least 6'5 and was exceptionally well toned. He had red-brown skin, short, slightly messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. When my eyes met his for the first time I found myself unable to pull my gaze away. I didn't have the slightest desire to either. I felt something strange and unknown rush over me, something I'd never felt before. By the look of the stranger's face, something was happing to him too.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he muttered to himself, shaking his head after finally managing to tear his eyes away from me. "The one and only time I phase back after weeks of being a wolf and it happens now…and with one of _them_! A damn bloodsucker! Damn you fate!"

I could tell he was rambling to himself and was definitely surprised to hear he knew what I was, but I was even more surprised to find I didn't care. I cautiously swam closer to where he was, completely confused by the pull I felt to him I couldn't seem to fight.

"Sorry about the whole…bloodsucker thing. It's a….bad habit I have," he noticed I'd gotten closer to where he stood. His voice had calmed down and was warm and sincere.

"Uh, if you say so. If you don't mind my asking, how do you know, you know, what I am?" I spoke in a light, soft tone as I continued to watch him.

"Your scent….and your skin. You're not the first bl….the first I've met. I kno…knew others. You're just as pale skinned as them," he answered.

"Oh. I see," I nodded slightly. I finally got out of the water, and instantaneously moved to a tree a good couple of yards away from him. My clothes, a pair of jeans and cotton t-shirt, clung to my body. I knew it would only take a few seconds to squeeze all of the water out of them, but that would have to wait until I was alone again.

"Look," he exhaled and took a slow careful step towards me, "I'm willing to bet you're as confused as hell about me and what's just happened here between us, but if you let me, I can explain everything.

His voice had a huskiness that I couldn't help but find appealing.

"Oh…kay," I said slowly. I didn't feel threatened as he calmly walked closer to where I stood. On the contrary I felt that I could completely trust him. I just had no idea why…and it was driving me crazy.

"So," he said once he was only a couple of feet away from me, "my name's Jacob. Jacob Black."

"Lilian..Lily. Lily…" I paused for half a second to decide if I should give him my mother's last name, which was my given birth name, or use my father's last name, which I had used on occasion in the past. I decided to play it safe and used my given name. "Wells."

"Lily Wells. I like that," he smiled.

"Thanks. So…can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Well, I was wondering why, and I apologize if I'm being rude, do you smell like a…a…"

"A dog?" he finished with a small chuckle.

If I were still human I definitely would have been blushing. "Er…yeah."

"Well there is a reason for that. It's a really long story though."

For a reason I still could not explain a thought entered my mind. _'For you, I have all the time in the world.'_ My composure didn't falter as I spoke. "If you have the time to tell me, I certainly have time time to listen."

His face broke out into a smile as he closed the remaining gap between us and was beside me in two long strides. I felt my lips slowly curling into a smile as I caught a glimpse of his face. He sat down and leaned against the base of tree I had been standing next, motioning me to join him. I took the normal human amount of time to lower my body until I was sitting next to him. His strong scent filled my nose. It was strong and unappealing, and all instincts told me I should be repulsed by it, but I wasn't. I realized I wasn't bothered by his scent at all. I was growing more confused by the second, and he knew it.

"Okay, so to begin understanding who…and what I am, and everything else I know you're confused about, you need to know the histories of my ancestors," he began. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so captivated. He had me hanging on to every word. I tried to mask my surprise when he told me about what he could change into, but, as I would slowly learn, I couldn't hide _anything _from him.

The concept of time seemed to fade away as he told me about the histories of his family and how he was different from normal people. I held on to his every word, completely mesmerized. The stories of how the people of his tribe defended their land from generation to generation blew me away. Naturally things got a bit awkward when he talked about the only thing they fought against, but he reassured me that no harm would _ever_ come to me, not that I wasn't capable of defending myself.

"There's something else you need to know about me….well it's about you and me…and it's another werewolf thing. It's complicated to explain," he ran a nervous hand through his black hair. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to run my own fingers through it, but let it pass. Sure I could have done it so fast he wouldn't have even noticed, but I didn't want to be sneaky with him. I nodded at him to continue.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" he asked me. I shook my head no. "It's how we…those of us that are werewolves….find our other half….our mates….our soul mates. It's a lot like love at first sight, but so much more powerful. It's like when you see her she's the only thing that matters anymore. Time stops. Gravity no longer holds you to the planet. She does. And…you're willing to be whatever it is she needs…brother, friend, boyfriend, lover, husband. Whatever she needs. It only happens once we've phased for the first time, and we see her. And once we find her, she's allowed to know everything. We don't have to keep any secrets from her.

"Wait….so you…imprinted on me?"

"Yeah. Ironic isn't it?" he gave me a lopsided grin.

"That's an understatement. So…the person you imprint on, do they get a say in the matter?"

"Oh sure they do, but it's hard to resist that level of commitment and adoration," he explained and went on to tell me about his pack leader Sam and his fiancé Emily. It was then that I began to realize the significance of what had happened at the lake and why I felt like I was being pulled towards Jacob. I knew in that moment no amount of space would be able to keep me from him.

"Poor Leah. I can't imagine how she must feel, having to hear Sam's thoughts about Emily," I sighed.

"You don't want to know the things she thinks about, believe me. She hates everything about being what we are. And Sam….well I'm sure you can figure out what he hates."

"He's not going to be thrilled about _us_ at all," It felt incredibly foreign saying 'us'.

"Doesn't matter. If there was ever anyone to understand _that_, it's definitely Sam. Anyway, enough about them. You'll meet them all eventually and I'm sure they'll have loads more to tell you. Now it's your turn to talk. I want to know everything about _you,_" his eyes sparkled with interest.

"Alright then. Where should I start?" I smiled back at him. I was surprised at how easy it already was to talk to him.

"Start at the beginning. Before you changed. Then go from there," Jacob answered, eager to learn more about me.

Even though it wasn't necessary, I took a deep breath and thought back to the few memories I still had of my former human life and began to share them with Jacob. He was the first person I had ever shared any of these memories with.


	3. Chapter 2 Introducing Me

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of SM's characters, much as I wish I did. Only one that's mine is Lily. **

**Special thanks to drkseeker233 for being my first review! That means so much to me! Crossing my fingers for more reviews to come. Reviews are what motivate and encourage me to write faster. Hope you guys in enjoy this next chapter. It should be quite a bit longer than the first one.**

**Chapter 2 – Introducing Me**

"So you're how old again?" Jacob tried to do the math again in his head.

" Technically…three hundred and forty seven but please try not to dwell on that too much. It'll give you a headache after a while," I chuckled. "So let's just go with 18. "

We'd sat and watched the sun set as I told him about my human life in London and how I ended up in the states. I glossed over the night I was changed. It wasn't something he needed that many details on.

"I guess it's a good thing I like older girls," he grinned, "Although physically I look a lot older than you."

"True, but that doesn't make me feel any less like a cougar," I laughed. I noticed his eyes brighten at the sound of my laughter. "Okay, my turn to ask a question….although it's more of a…request…than a question."

"Ask away," he leaned back against the base of the tree we were sitting by.

"Do you think I could see your wolf form?" I asked, shyly.

"Sure," he grinned.

"Will they be able to hear you from here?" I asked as he walked to the other side of the tree we were by.

"If they do I'll just phase back before they have a chance to make out any of my thoughts. Now, brace yourself. My wolf form is quite a bit bigger than the average wolf."

I nodded and waited. I could hear a cracking sound that lasted no more than a second or two. I turned around slowly and let out a barely audible gasp. Standing a foot away from me in place of Jacob was the most beautiful russet colored wolf I'd ever seen. Even if Jacob hadn't already told me everything, one look at this magnificent animals eyes would have been enough for me to know it was him. At the same time he inched closer to me while I extended a hand towards him. My fingertips grazed his long fur at first before I grew more confident and gently ran my whole hand against the side of his face, letting his fur slip between my fingers. He closed his eyes as a soft rumbling hum emitted from deep in his throat, not that different from the light hum of a purring cat.

"Incredible," I breathed. He opened his eyes and looked at me with what was undoubtedly a crooked wolfy smile. I let out a laugh. "You weren't exaggerating when you said you were bigger than a typical wolf. I can see why my kind would run away from you. I wonder….would you be able to catch me?"

He looked at me as if to say 'Duh, of course I would." I raised my eyebrows, challenging him, and sped off into the forest without another word.

I could hear him hot on my tail. _Wow he's a lot faster than I gave him credit for._ I dodged in and out of the trees, running at full speed. Every few seconds I turned my head just the slightest bit so I could check on how close he was getting to me. We'd ran just over twenty miles in a mere 5 minutes. When I glanced to see if he was still behind me I was surprised to discover he was nowhere in sight. I turned back towards the path in front of me and then stopped dead in my tracks. The instinct to crouch down and defend started to wash over me, but one look into Jacob's deep brown eyes made it all fade away. He stared back at me, his big pink tongue hanging off to the side of his mouth undoubtedly shaped in a huge, smug wolfy grin.

"Alright, you've made your point," I couldn't help laughing. "You could definitely catch me if you wanted to."

Jacob lowered his head so we were at eye level. I couldn't help extending my hand out to touch his fur again. As I gently stroked his face he started making the same soft purring hum he had made before. Feeling braver, I slowly leaned my face in towards his cheek and brushed my nose against his fur. It was so soft against my face. I also noticed aside from the obvious wolfy dog scent he also smelled like wood.

"I could definitely get used to you smelling like the trees," I looked at him. He grinned at me again and licked my face from chin to forehead with his giant pink tongue. I let out a surprised gasp followed by a laugh. I realized it was the first time I had laughed a real, honest carefree laugh in a long time. I'd almost forgotten how it felt. Jacob let out a little sound that if I didn't know better could have been a laugh.

"We haven't even been on a date yet and you're already kissing me. You know, in England, back in the day, any kind of physical contact other than a simple holding of hands was forbidden unless both parties involved were married. But that was then, and this is now. You're lucky I'm not _that_ old fashioned, but I have kept some values. Maybe if you're lucky one day I'll tell you about them." He stared at me like I had just babbled a bunch of nonsense. I was about to say something else when Jacob suddenly disappeared behind a big tree and then reappeared seconds later back in his human form, wearing the same faded cut off shorts he had on before.

"Just so we're clear, kissing you while in wolf form does _not_ count as a real kiss." He stated matter-of-factly.

I thought about it for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

"So, where do you live? If I had to guess, I'd say not around here. From what I know about…your kind…you don't tend to uh…eat anywhere near where you live."

"Yeah, you're right about that. It's all about staying inconspicuous. I have an apartment in Surrey. I liked that it was near plenty of forests. How do you know so much about vampires? I mean I know you have your tribe legends, but they can only tell you so much. You seem to be even more knowledgeable than most."

"That is another long story." He ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"Well, I live a good 40 miles east of here, so you can tell me on the way, if you'd like. Of course that might make the journey take slightly longer, but that doesn't bother me."

Jacob nodded and so began our journey back to my current home in Surrey.

"So you want to know why I know so much about bl…vampires? It's actually my best friend Bella's fault."

I could tell he had a lot of conflicted feelings where Bella was concerned from the amount of strength it took for him to say her name.

"She's pretty much a magnet for anything dangerous. She managed to get herself mixed up with this entire family of bl…sorry I swear I will work on that…where was I…right, so she gets herself mixed up with this entire family of vampires, and falls in love with one of them. Then they leave town, thinking it's the best for her, and it almost was, but then they came back, and it was like they never left. If they had stayed away for even a month more…" he paused and took a few deep breaths.

"It's okay Jacob, you don't have to continue if it's too hard to talk about." I reached out and placed my hand on the side of his arm.

"No, it's fine. I'm past all that now. Anyway, after that, I didn't see much of her for a while, but eventually she found her way back to the reservation. Hey did you follow the news reports on all those killings in Seattle?"

"Yeah, I know they were vampires. I've witnessed one or two battles in my lifetime. Plus you learn to recognize the signs. Anyways, back to what you were saying. Why do you bring them up?"

"Well, they weren't just vampires, they were a vampire army. Long story short, the army was formed by this crazy redheaded leech that was after Bella. There was this huge battle and of course we won." He flexed his muscles slightly. I laughed quietly.

"After that, well, that was pretty much the last time I saw Bella. She's getting married now, " His voice softened. "They invited me…well he invited me, but, seeing the invitation was kind of the last straw for me. I phased, and ran. And the rest…well the past three and a half weeks had been pretty uneventful until I met you."

I smiled at that last part, but something about part of what he had said still bothered me. "Wait a second, so your friend Bella, she's marrying a vampire? That seems kind of silly unless….she…..she wants to be turned, doesn't she."

Jacob nodded slowly. "They're going to go against the treaty, knowing that once they do, the pack will hunt them down and kill them all."

"Treaty?" I looked at him confused. He had never mentioned a treaty.

"Yeah. While they are around, we can only protect our own land, as long as they keep their promise that they won't hurt any humans. They swore they only hunted animals. But if one of them bites a human, the treaty is off, and the pack will go after them."

"I'm so sorry Jacob. No wonder you had to get away from it all."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I really haven't let myself think too much about that part. Actually I hadn't really let myself think much about anything. Until I had phased back by the lake, I had pretty much let my animal side take control."

"Oh," I was taken aback.

"Yeah. Now it's my turn. You got me thinking about something. The family I know, some of them have these special powers. I was wondering if you had any special…unique abilities…you know besides the speed and the strength…the standard stuff."

"That's only fair. After all, you've told me all about your wolf pack. It's kind of complicated to explain, but, I can compel people."

"Compel?" he looked at me confused.

"Yeah. You've heard of hypnosis right? It's pretty much the same concept. I don't like doing it, though. Something about taking a person's free-will away doesn't feel right to me." I explained in a soft voice.

"So basically you can control minds. Make someone do whatever you want?" I could tell he was trying not to sound excited about the whole idea.

"Technically speaking yes, but I'm not practiced in it. It takes a great deal of concentration. I've never tried to compel more than one person at a time either."

"Well I'm glad someone like you has a gift like that. In the wrong hands…." He gave a small shudder.

"You know, I never thought about it like that. You are absolutely right," I couldn't help smiling, feeling lucky to have the gift I had for the first time in my immortal life.

We continued talking about this and that as we walked through the woods. We both knew we could have gotten back to the city faster if he phased and I ran, but we were enjoying the lull of the slow human pace, so we kept at it. The more we talked, the more I felt the connection we had made grow. Finally, around twilight, we made it to the city. I offered to find Jacob a shirt so he wouldn't have to worry about attracting too much attention in town from walking around shirtless, but he shook his head and grinned proudly. I laughed and let him have his way. Luckily the streets were slow, hardly anyone was out. I pointed out different places as we continued through the town. Once we reached my apartment building I led Jacob up a flight of stairs leading to my front door.

"I usually just bypass the stars with an easy leap when I know no one is looking," I smirked as I pulled a key out of my pocket and slipped it into the lock.

"Of course you would," he laughed as he followed me inside.

I held my breath and watched his reaction as he looked around, taking it all in.

"This is really nice," he casually walked about, looking at the different paintings I had hanging on the walls, "I'm surprised. Since you've been around a while I kinda expected you would have…well..a lot of stuff."

"Well, I have kept a few odds and ends from different periods of my life, things that really meant something to me or that I wanted as a keepsake, but because I travel so much I learned not to be a hoarder. I have a few trunks of things in my garage downstairs."

"Do you have anything from your human life?"

I grinned at him and before he could blink I had sprinted to my room and then came back to the living room, a small wooden chest in my hands. I headed for the couch and motioned for him to join me.

"If I could, I would keep this on me at all times, but as you can see it's a bit bulky, so I suffice with leaving it by my bedside," I paused and slowly opened the lid. I reached in and pulled out a slightly worn, extremely old leather bound journal. "This was a gift from my grandfather. He gave it to me when I turned 13. I wrote in it every day, up til I was changed. Once I was able I snuck back to my mother's cottage and took it from my old bedroom. I may have taken a few things to remind myself of her as well. A hairclip, a scarf, and…"

I let Jacob hold the journal as I pulled out the hairclip and scarf and paused as I reached in for the last thing lying in the chest.

"A letter?" Jacob stared at the old piece of parchment now in my hand.

I slowly opened the letter and pulled out a smaller piece of parchment that had the portrait of a young man painted on it. "This letter my mother had planned to give to me on my 16th birthday, but I found it one day when I was eight, so she let me keep it. The letter explains who my father was. This is the only picture I have of him."

I handed it to Jacob. He looked down at it and let out a surprised gasp. "Carlisle Cullen is your father?"


End file.
